How Can I Not Love You?
by Batgirl1
Summary: This is a song-verse. Logan and Rogue decide to end it. I never do these, but I wanted to try and see if I could do a song-verse. Sorry if it sucks.


TITLE: How Can I Not Love You  
AUTHOR: Batgirl  
RATING: PG  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, so please don't sue me.  
NOTE: This is a song-verse. I just love this song.  
  
  
  
  
  
Can not touch  
Can not hold  
Can not be together  
  
Rogue looked at Logan sitting on the end of her bed. She knew what was coming. It was coming to this for awhile now.   
Logan had been getting more and more intimate with her lately. She wanted to be with him so badly, but knew that it could   
never happen. Logan moved towards her. He reached for her hand, but she moved it away. She held up her hand showing that she   
had no gloves on.  
  
Can not love  
Can not kiss  
Can not have each other  
  
Their love seemed forbidden in a way. Not like it wasn't meant to be, but in a way that their bodies kept them   
apart. Rogue wanted to kiss Logan to badly. Last time they did that they got too involved and Logan ended up on the ground   
convulsing. He recovered quickly, but she refused to kiss him again after that.  
  
Must be strong  
And we must let go  
Can not say what our hearts must know  
  
Logan moved towards her again. Rogue backed away, shuffling towards the head of the bed. She had to do this. She   
knew she had. For him and for her. He reached for her. She pulled away looking at the window. She breathed in deeply and   
lifted her head up high. She knew this was for the better. Logan went to say something. Something she knew was 'I love you'.   
He didn't finish it and she didn't want to hear it. She wanted to say it too, but wouldn't say it. It was too hard.  
  
How can I not love you  
What do I tell my heart  
When do I not want you,  
Here in my arms  
  
Logan shrunk back into himself as she turned away. Rogue looked at him with longing. She loved him so much. How   
could she not? She place a hand on her heart. It was pounding beyond belief. She couldn't stand it. She wanted to reach out   
and jump into his arms. She knew that wouldn't help anything. She just couldn't. Logan stood up and walked towards the door.  
  
How does one waltz away,  
From all the memories  
How do I not miss you.  
When you are gone  
  
He placed his hand on the door. He paused for a quite second before he opened it. He sort of glided out into the   
hallway. Logan turned and looked at Rogue standing in front of her bed. He smiled at her remembering the first time he saw   
her standing there. It was a night to always remember. Logan sighed. Rogue saw him with a frustrated look. As if he was   
deciding to stay or not. She knew he was going to leave.  
  
Can not dream  
Can not share,   
Sweet and tender moments  
  
Rogue dreamed of him staying and taking her in his powerful arms and placing her on her bed. She shook her head. She   
wanted to be with him, but knew that it wouldn't work out. She wanted to be there with him forever. When they got married   
and had children. She laughed. There would be no way she could have kids. There just wouldn't be. No children for her. No   
husband either. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she watched him watching her.  
  
Can not feel  
How we feel  
Must pretend it's over  
  
The school knew about them in some way, but no one would out right say it. Most people were against it. She was a   
student and he was a teacher. No one condemned them for their feelings, but it wasn't liked either. They knew they had to   
stop this thing before it got any further. Their feelings would never go away, but they had to act like they were.  
  
Must be brave,  
And we must go on  
Must not say,  
What we've known all along  
  
She stood there not moving, not breathing because if she did she would break. She didn't know what she would do   
after he left, but she would survive. She could still tell that he had something to say to her. She had so many things too,  
but it would just complicate things further. So much more further. Things would become too hard for them to end this.  
  
How can I not love you  
What do I tell my heart  
When do I not want you,  
Here in my arms  
  
Rogue walked slowly towards Logan. She was crying so hard. He opened his arms for her. She embraced him tightly.   
She knew this was goodbye. She hugged him as tightly as she could; never wanting to let go. He stroked her hair. He told   
her it would be OK. Then he let her go and backed away. He smiled sadly, then reached out. He ran his hand through her hair,   
then ran his fingers down the white bangs.   
  
How does one waltz away.   
From all the memories  
How do I not miss you.  
When you are gone  
  
Logan let go of her hair. He turned and walked away. She stood against the wall sobbing. She thought back to the   
night her came to visit her with a bottle of whiskey. They didn't remember that night, but she did remember him sneaking   
down the hall to his room. Oh how she was going to miss him. She was going to miss him so much.  
  
Must be brave,  
And we must be strong  
Can not say,  
What we've known all along  
  
Rogue straightened herself up and marched back into her room. She threw her self onto her bed. She breathed deeply   
so she wouldn't cry. She reached under her bed and pulled out a book. It was her diary. She had been keeping one for as long   
as she could remember. Writing always helped clear her mind. She stared her entry. She wrote about what had happened. Then   
she ended by saying, Can not say what we've known all along. 


End file.
